


aomine really didn't want to know (but its his fault he asked)

by psychopass



Series: akaki week [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 7, M/M, akashi and kise are dating but aomine doesnt believe it, tweaking the prompt a little bit, written for akaki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopass/pseuds/psychopass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise does not know of a world without the Generation of Miracles, nor without basketball.</p><p>"Is is true you're banging Akashi?" Aomine asks, slinging his arm over Kise.</p><p>(Okay, Kise thinks, maybe he could imagine a world without Aomine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	aomine really didn't want to know (but its his fault he asked)

"So Kise," Aomine asks one day after their practice as the new team Vorpal Swords. It had been a long time since they had been on a team together, since they had been able to high five each other after practice, joking around and stand on the same court as teammates instead of rivals, and Kise feels his chest grow warm. He misses this: the six of them (now with Kagami included) being friends again, and just that. There is a feeling of 'home' with them and Kise knows it is special: they are all very dysfunctional and their problems would be enough to make any therapist cry, but it is because of that, they form a friendship like no other; Kise does not know of a world without them, nor without basketball.

 

  
"Is is true you're banging Akashi?" Aomine continues, slinging his arm over Kise.

 

  
(Okay, Kise thinks, maybe he could imagine a world without Aomine.)

 

  
"Uhm," Kise says, staring at Aomine. "I thought we told you guys about our relationship almost a month ago."

 

  
"I wasn't listening," Aomine remarks casually, flicking Kise's earring. When Kise slaps him on the back of the head, he yelps. "Okay! I was kind of listening, but I didn't believe it. I still don't. I mean, Akashi? Really? He's so scary sometimes, is he any good in bed?"

 

  
"Why," Kise questions, slinging his arm around Aomine's shoulder as well. "I feel like that shouldn't be any of your business." Aomine's mouth drops open.

 

  
"Kise," he says in horror. "We are friends. Best friends. The closest to each other on the team-"

 

  
"I'm closest to Kurokocchi," Kise interrupts immedietely. Aomine glares at him.

 

  
"Bullshit. Tetsu's banging Kagami, I think," Aomine replies, waving a hand dismissively.

 

  
"They've been in a relationship for almost a year, Aominecchi, how could you not know," Kise snorts, rolling his eyes.

 

  
"I don't judge, maybe they're just fuck buddies with no strings attached -" Aomine shrugs. He stops when he sees Kise glaring at him. "Okay, back to the topic. I mean, we are best friends -" Kise gives him a joking withering look and Aomine pulls him into a headlock, ruffling the blonde's hair. "But best friends share this kind of stuff, Kise. Best friends share their knowledge of who's good in bed and who's not -"

 

  
"You aren't thinking about banging my boyfriend, are you?" Kise says, raising an eyebrow.

 

  
"Nonsense, I just need some dirt on Akashi. Bastard's too good at everything, he's got to be bad at something,"

 

  
"You'll have to keep looking, I'm afraid,"

 

  
"Are you kidding me?" Aomine demands. "I want details."

 

  
"You are incredibly vulgar," Kise sighs. "I refuse; it is private." Aomine gives him a withering look.

 

  
"Then I refuse to believe that you are banging Akashi."

 

  
"Okay," Kise shrugs.

 

  
"That's not the answer you're supposed to give!" Aomine shouts. Kise laughs at this, causing Aomine to scowl, although he's smiling slightly too.

 

 

A little distance away, a redheaded captain watches the scene go down; he cannot hear what the two of them are saying but all he knows that he is not pleased.

 

 

Akashi comes in the locker room last, after almost everyone has left. Kise is the only one still there, already almost completely changed and he looks up in surprise when he sees the redhead come in, surmising that the captain had been devising new game plays for their match against Jabberwock.

 

  
Akashi turns away from Kise, changes his shorts to his black slacks and starts changing his shirt, except for the fact he is buttoning his shirt painfully slow and it only takes three seconds for Kise to realize that something was off about Akashi.

 

  
So Kise steps over the benches to where his boyfriend is and wraps his arms around Akashi's waist and rests his chin on top of the shorter boy's head.

 

  
"Are you alright, Akashicchi?" Kise hums.

 

  
"You and Daiki are awfully close," Akashi says stiffly and Kise lets out a small laugh, it is unlike Akashi to get jealous and Kise finds his behavior cute, deciding it would be fun to tease the boy even more.

 

  
"Aominecchi is awfully handsome and good at basketball," Kise remarks thoughtfully, feigning innocence. He can sense Akashi scowl and smiles; he knows Akashi can see through Kise's transparent act and what he is trying to accomplish.

 

  
Akashi turns around, his fingers wrapping around Kise's tie as he pulls the blonde down to kiss him roughly. When he pulls away, Akashi's eyes are glittering dangerously.  
"Am I not handsome and good at basketball as well?" he asks softly, trailing a finger up and down Kise's chest. "I am obviously the better option."

 

  
"Akashicchi has nothing to worry about," Kise agrees, leaning down to kiss Akashi again. Akashi wraps his arms around Kise's neck to pull him even closer and-

 

  
  
Suddenly they hear the door to the changing room open and a voice go "I forgot my water bottle - holy shit!"

 

  
The two of them break away to see Aomine standing at the entrance way his jaw wide open and his eyes disbelieving as he takes in their position. Kise realizes sheepishly that with Akashi's hands around his neck and Kise's hand around the other's waist and Akashi's shirt still unbuttoned, well, it did leave a lot to imagination. Akashi looks vaguely annoyed at the interruption, staring at Aomine with distaste. 

"Holy shit, you guys _are_ fucking," Aomine says slowly.

 

  
"We told you this a month ago," Kise says impatiently. "I told you this twenty minutes ago."

 

  
"I did not need to see that," Aomine continues hoarsely, ignoring Kise's comment. "I have been forever scarred."

 

  
"Don't be such a baby Daiki, we were just kissing," Akashi points out, frowning.

 

  
"I can't believe I just witnessed that, with my own two eyes," Aomine mutters, running a hand through his hair, pacing around in agitation.

 

  
"Don't you watch porn," Kise says flatly.

 

  
"It's completely different when it's your teammates!" Aomine yelps.

 

  
"Could you please leave?" Akashi orders. Aomine finally closes his mouth and leaves the changing room without retrieving his water bottle, mumbling about 'he could have stayed innocent his entire life' and 'it was going to haunt his memories forever'.

 

  
"Now where were we?" Akashi murmurs, pulling Kise down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to end things im sorry. this whole fic is a mess LOL, but i loved the prompt too much to resist  
> (also i wrote this in a rush and had no time to edit, so forgive me if there were any mistakes)


End file.
